In some instances, users that are consuming media on an electronic device may want certain types of content to be blocked. For example, users may desire to have content that may be objectionable to the users (e.g., advertisements, nudity, sexual content, violent content, gore, drugs, tobacco, alcohol, profanity, etc.) blocked.